Denying reality
by Filardi-Victorious
Summary: Beck Oliver comes back to his apartment which he shares with André Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Jade West, his unrequited love ; after a summer in which a lot of things had hapened. The most important one which Jade won't be able to ignore it's that Beck got a girlfriend, Sam. How will Jade react? Has Beck really get over his love for Jade?


**Hi everyone, I hope you like this fanfic of Victorious. I apologize now for the possible mistakes. English isn't my native language. Even though, I tried hard to write it the best way. **

**Well, I wrote thoughts in italic and between "", and conversation begin and end with one of those -**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

_General POV:_

The end of the summer holidays approaches, and thus the return to college to continue with the studies and classes. Viewing again the university friends and going back to the freedom of the shared apartment are some of the good things about this new beginning. But of course there are also some less desirable things.

Beck Oliver was very aware of it, since he will have to endure seeing again his unrequited love, Jadelyn August West, who had given him so many headaches for over a year. Actually, former unrequited love now. Shortly before the start of the summer vacation Beck had already realized that he didn't think of her the same way as before. Jade was no longer the girl who drove him crazy of love and confused his feelings. Now she was just a girl who he shared a flat with, and with whom he just wanted to get along to have a nice living environment in the four students' apartment. Or at least, so he thinks.

_Beck POV: _

_"__Home at last"_ I thought as I entered the apartment and said goodbye to my parents who were leaving already. I had been driven here because they didn't work and I had made the most of it by going to buy provisions since there was nothing to eat in this house.

Two of my three roommates, Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris, were already in the apartment. The third is called Jade, a girl who I have had some little amorous problems with... But anyway, that was then, and now I expect us to get along and be good friends.

The three of us had dined in the living room chatting about our respective summers, and now we were there, lying on the couches. André was on the big sofa, and Robbie and I were on each of the rocking chairs we have.

- We could go out for some beers, what do you say? – Robbie offered as a plan for the night.

- It sounds good. Besides it's not like we have anything better to do. And classes start on Monday, so we should make the best of our time. - André answered.

- Well, let's get ready then. – I said.

We went out to the nightlife area for a drink and then we went to some clubs to see if we were lucky, you know what I mean.

Well, the latter ones were more for them, since I have a girlfriend now. The truth is that I still haven't told the guys anything. "_I'll do it __tomorrow"_ I thought as I let out a smile when remembering Sam.

Samantha is my current girlfriend. She's a joyful 18 girl, beautiful, smart, and cheerful, with beautiful hazel eyes as well as her straight hair with lightened ends. I met her this summer in the gym. At first we only chatted a bit when we saw each other at the gym, but one day I dared to ask her out. She agreed and everything went awesome in our date, date which we concluded with a passionate kiss. From that day we started dating, and up to today. To improve it, this year she's going to come here to study Business Administration. The only thing that doesn't fit much in the story is that she's going to live in a residence, and she'll be quite controlled so she won't be able to stay with me in the apartment very often.

We three were still out partying, and in a nightclub a few girls approached us, and they were slightly drunk I would say, but after all it was they who approached. Robbie and Andre were chatting and boogieing with them, while I was at the bar having a drink. I had Sam in my mind since I remembered that I hadn't told the boys about her. But I was going to have no choice but to put up with his memory, at least for now, because until next weekend I won't be able to see her. She begins classes a week later than I do, so I'll have to endure it and of course I'm going to call her every day to hear his voice.

_"__A week __without seeing__ you, __dear__"_ I thought, sighing. _"__And instead __I will see __Jade for sure"_. This was my next thought that entered my mind by itself. I shook my head trying to arrange my thoughts. "_Why the hell __has Jade come into __my mind when __I was focused __thinking about my girlfriend? Damn"._

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder, which startled me and pulled me out of my mind mess.

It was André, who looked at me intrigued.

- What are you doing here by yourself man? The girls are right there, you know? - He said to me, pointing at the three girls who were dancing with Robbie.

- Since when is Robbie popular with women? - I asked him.

- I don't know. But I think the fact that they are tipsy has much to do with it. - He answered me with a smile and then returned to dance with the girls.

I stayed in the bar. I didn't feel like dancing and flirting wasn't a goal for me anymore, so I saw no reason to join them.

One of the girls came to the bar, apparently to order something to drink.

- Don't you want to dance with us? - She asked, staring at me.

She had beautiful dark eyes that matched up her black straight hair, which fell down her back except for some locks that hung forward and with what she played constantly teasing me.

- It's not that I don't want to dance with you. I just don't feel like dancing. The truth is that I'm not much of a dancer. I'd rather stay here drinking. - I said with a very calm tone. I didn't mean to offend her or anything but I wasn't interested in those dances whose purpose seemed really clear, ending up hooking up. _"__And I__'m really well __with my girlfriend__. __Thank you." _I thought.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I got up and went to the bathroom. Down the hall I saw some women's clothes, and I was pretty sure that they weren't there when we left the night before.

"_It seems that some __dudes __have had __fun__."_ I thought smiling as I got ready for ending my morning toilet, before going to have breakfast.

I came back home a little earlier and I had left them having fun there, so that's why I didn't found out how they ended the party, until now.

Throughout the morning the boys got up and so did their partners who, since they were already in our house, had breakfast and took a shower before leaving.

While the boys were tidying the place after breakfast, I went for a run, because I needed to relax a little. Robbie and Andre already enjoyed last night but I'm still away from Sam.

When I got back I realized I hadn't taken my keys so I rang the bell and I certainly didn't expect she to open the door.

- Hello Beck - She said simply.

- Hi Jade - I answered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you review it, telling me your opinion and any ideas you may have to continue the story. Also if you don't understand something because of how it is written.**


End file.
